Sun in the Rain
by SilenceShouting
Summary: She was my sun, and without her I was useless... RoyxRiza, R/R please, T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Al and Riza ran into a strange room. It was large and white, with only one decorum: a huge, colorful transmutation circle on the back wall. It was obvious that nobody was in there at first, so the two walked up to the huge circle. Suddenly a voice behind them spoke. "Come on, Al, you just had to tag along, didn't you? It's bad enough that I had to kill one, but now I have to kill another sacrifice? Talk about a setback." Lust said seductively, casually walking into view.

Riza Hawkeye stood in front of the young boy. "You're not killing Alphonse." She said defensively, raising her gun. Lust smirked. "Oh, it'll take a lot more than guns to kill me. I think the Lieutenant Colonel should join her superior!"

A moment of confusion, then Riza's eyes widened in horror as she caught on. "Wait… So when you said you already killed someone, you meant…?" _No. Not him. _Riza feared, feeling a sense of dread fill her. Her fears were confirmed when the other woman's grin only grew wider. "

"You _BITCH_!" Riza said, shooting the homunculus. Shot after constant shot rung out, until the gun was emptied of bullets. The broken hearted Riza Hawkeye tossed said gun into a corner, and pulled out a second gun, doing the same as before. Finally, the woman had no more bullets.

"Are you done now?" Lust asked almost impatiently as yet again she healed. Riza fell to her knees, too mentally exhausted to even stand. _It didn't work. _She thought, biting back tears.

Lust grinned maliciously as she raised her had, extending her Ultimate Spears. Al saved the other woman's life, stepping in front of her as the pears went into his metallic shoulder. For once, Alphonse Elric was glad to be in such a body. "Move aside, boy!" Lust shrieked. "No! I won't just let you kill her!"

"Go on, Alphonse." Riza said, still on her knees, her head hung low. "Leave me to my fate." Al was so shocked to hear Riza, such a strong woman, say such a broken thing, that he let his guard down, for just a second. That second was all Lust needed. She jabbed her next hand of Ultimate Spears to Riza. Al tried to block them with his arm, but was too late. The Spears went completely through the Lieutenant Colonel's waist. Her eyes widen in pan and shock as the blood poured out of her.

Lust grinned and turned, as though to leave, merely to stop in shock as she came nose to nose with none other than Colonel Roy Mustang. "You!" She breathed. "Yes, me." He said, lip curling into a sneer. Rizza, hidden from the colonel by Al's body and a wall Al transmutated as he realized what Mustang was planning, gasped in shock. Another shot of pain coursed into her along with the gasp, but it was nearly unnoticeable in her hope. _He… He's ok? _She thought in a spasm of joy. _Mustang… _

"But… Why haven't you bled to death yet?" Lust asked, shell shocked. "I seared the wound shut. Nearly passed out from the pain." Roy admitted. "You said I couldn't kill you, but I'd like to try."

Fear crossed Lust's face for the first time as she took a step backward. Too late. Mustang snapped, setting the lovely humonculus on fire. Again and again he did this, burning the woman. Each time she'd shriek in pain, right before regenerating.

At long last, Roy stopped. Lust's Ultimate Spear was an inch away from his face. "You killed me." She breathed, clearly surprised. Then she swept away, into nothing but ash that quickly dissipated into the air.

"Roy…" Riza moaned, barely able to even speak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, first of all, you have Horselvr4ever123 to thank for the plot, once again. Go to her profile and find the FMA challenge corner. It's #2 on the 'specific pairings' part of the list. LUV U GRL! So, yeah... THis might be OOC. If it is, let me know and I'll change it. LUV YALL!**

**==Oh, and you'll probably see a lot more of Horselvr4evr123's challenges, because I TOTALLY SUCK AT COMING UP WITH FMA PLOTS! Bye!== **

"Roy…" Riza moaned. Once I heard that tone, I automatically knew that something was seriously wrong. I ran to her side.

"Riza…" I forced myself to say as I took in her wounds. Fatal. She wouldn't live long. To my shame, the word came out low and choked. I forced myself to speak again, even as tears threatened to spill from the corners of my eyes. "Riza, hold on! It's going to be ok! Just hold on, dammit!" I said as I took her into my arms, barely noticing that her blood was smearing all over my lap.

The woman smiled faintly a she lifted a trembling hand to touch my face. "Roy…" She said one last time, clearly trying to convey all the love I'd not realized was there, until now, into that one word. I always learned things just a second too late.

As the light faded from her eyes, I finally knew what she'd meant when she said, "You're useless in the rain, Roy." Because she was my sun, and without her I was useless.

The tears I'd been holding back finally poured down my cheeks.

"_RIZAAA!" _


End file.
